A New Beginning
by Demon-of-the-night16
Summary: When Luna Sinclair, your average teenage Goth, is forced to move back to Bathory, even with her life threatening disease. Little does she know bathory is the home of the half vampire Vladimir Tod.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first chapter of my first story, I hope you all like and if you don't I'd still be glad to read your constructive criticism. :D ( I'm new at this so don't judge me to harshly)

A New Beginning 

Chapter One: Again?

It's a new beginning, as my mother defined it. We were moving… again. Instead of

moving to a large city, we were moving to a little town called Bathory.

"Mom, I really don't want to move again." I said.

"I'm not changing my mind, we're moving."

"But Mom, I've just started to make new friends and fit in somewhere for once in my

life, I don't want to be the lone freak show again!" I complained.

"Jenna your not a freak show."

"My names not Jenna Mom, It's Luna."

I named you Jenna and that's what I'm going to call you."

"But it's so normal."

"That's your name."

"I don't care."

"Go finish packing."

"Fine." I stomped off towards my room to finish packing. Parents always say you can talk

to them about anything, but sometimes you can't. When your mad about something-

(Example; Moving away for the millionth time.)-They sometimes get angry because

you're yelling at them and then the next thing you know you're grounded for a week

because you threw a "fit" as my mother liked to call it. I'm the freaky Goth girl, the

school I'm at or know was at, actually had a bunch of Goths. It was a month or two

before they accepted me since I was new to the school and I was a mystery, it felt nice to

belong. After I finished packing, I headed towards the front door.

"Make sure you don't forget anything." my mother called from her room.

"I won't!" I yelled back. I walked outside to my Mom's SUV and waited for her to unlock

the doors. I glanced at my watch.

"How long does it take to pack a few clothes?" I mumble to myself.

"Are you already to go?" My Mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I hopped into the car. As soon as my Mom turned the key in the

ignition, I opened my bag and pulled out my Evanescence CD and slid in onto the

stereo. I went to track twelve, Whisper. I had been told I was a good singer, so I sang

along to the song.

"_Catch me as I fall,_

_Say you're here and it's all over now,_

_Speaking to the atmosphere,_

_No ones here and I fall into myself,_

_This truth drives me into madness! _

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,_

_If I will it all away!_

_Don't turn away!_

_Don't give into the pain,_

_Don't-"_ My mother turned off my music.

"Why'd you turn off my music?" I asked

"Why don't we listen to something more…classical?"

"Because classical music sucks, but that's just my opinion."

"Your music is filled with a lot of screaming weirdo's-"

"Thanks a lot Mom!" I pulled out my I pod and played the music _I _liked, Like

_Bullet For My Valentine,_ _Black Veil Brides, Nightwish, Evanescence, _and _Breaking Benjamin_.

We Drove for hours, just when I thought I'd take over the steering wheel, we parked in

A drive way of an average three story house.

"Well were here." My Mom announced.

"Isn't the house a little big for just two people?"

"That's the point your father is paying for it." Evil, I liked it. I gave my mom an

approving smile. I flung open the door, the people my Mom paid started to move the

furniture inside placing in where my Mom told them to. Before she moved my

furniture I picked what room I wanted, it was a large room with _dark gray_ walls, a

morbid room for a morbid girl. I smiled. I saw two large white framed glass doors, I

walked over to them. I had a balcony! How awesome was that? After for what seemed

like an eternity, I walked down stairs and laid on the couch. Drifting off into a much

needed sleep.

"Jen-Luna, you got to get up it's your first day of a new school."

"Kay. Wait- what? Did you just call me Luna?" I sat up.

"That's your name isn't it?"

"…Um, yeah, I just didn't expect that from you Mom."

"Do you want to go see your room?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go get changed."

"Alright." I walked up stairs to my room, I would have to arrange a few pieces of

furniture, but overall it was good. I looked in my closet that actually fit all my clothes

and shoes! I was loving Bathory more and more every minute! I got dressed. I wore my

black torn skinny jeans, vintage red Doc martens, along with my black corset and

mesh t-shirt underneath along with my studded choker and studded cuffs. I was

putting on my bullet belt, when my Mom came in.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I just came to give you something."

"What is it?" she opened a black velvet box and inside were a pair of metal coloured

skull earnings.

"They're so morbid! I love them, thanks Mom." I hugged her and grabbed the box.

switching my old earrings with my new ones.

"You're welcome."

"These are so cool." I glanced at my clock.

"Ah, crap I'm gonna be late." I shrieked. I grabbed my black laptop style back pack and

ran out the door.

"See you later Mom!" I yelled, opening the front door. This is something I never

thought I'd say. _I'm glad I live near my school_. I ran down the street as fast I could, the

school was only a few more minutes away. I bumped into someone. I didn't look up at

them. My heart raced, I grabbed by backpack, gathering my books.

"Vlad, don't."A male voice cautioned.

"Are you okay?-" The boy named Vlad asked.

"I'm sorry." I said, I picked up my bag and I bolted off down the street, not looking back

at whoever I ran into. I stoppted a few meters away from school grounds and pulled

out my medication. Well, the thing is that when my heart races, my blood increases

dramatically, so if I don't take them I'd probably… die. I took my pills, I waited a

few minutes for the pills to take affect. When the pills started to take affect I walked

through the large doors of Bathory High.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The New Kid

When I walked into the school, I walked right to the reception desk, which was easy

To find. At least I didn't have to roam around the school looking like tourist, which made

me feel better.

"Hi I'm Jenna Sinclair, I'm new here."

"Ah yes, Principal Snelgrove told me you'd be arriving any day. Here are your text books,

your schedule, agenda, and your combination locks. Your locker number is at the top of

your schedule in the right hand corner." she explained.

"Thanks." I walked through the school, easily finding my locker. I opened my locker and

hung my lock on my locker. I hung by bag in my locker, pulling out my _Nightmare before _

_Christmas _binder and pencil cases and headed towards my first class. My classes flew by,

shockingly. Then again I wasn't paying attention, I was happily drawing vampire pictures

in my Notebook. It seemed like I was the only Goth in this school, I hadn't seen any other

Goths, so I guess that meant I was on my own. Great, that would mean I'd be the freak

Show…again. Then again I could always flip off the annoying students. The bell rang

for lunch, that was then I realized I hadn't made any friends or acquaintance's for that

Matter. I was going to spend eleventh grade alone. All I could do was walked through the

large groups of students to get to my locker, once I got to my locker. I threw my books in

grabbing my lunch bag.

"Hey, Vlad there's that girl from earlier." I looked down the hall to see two boys. One tall,

muscular, perfectly tanned skin, and blond-ish brown tousled hair. The other boy was

about the same height, tall, thin and skinny, he had dark hair, and pale skin. He wore all

black. He glanced at me. Oh no.

"Hey-." he started to say. I closed my locker and ran off. Once I was emerged in a crowed off students, I walked into the cafeteria,

quickly finding an empty table near the back. I sat down relieved to have gotten away

from that boy. I turned on my I pod to _Thank You For Your Venom _by _My Chemical _

_Romance_. A vampire themed song.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit with you?" I looked up to see the two boys from earlier. The

pale boy had spoken to me.

"Alright." I said nervously. They both sat down.

"I'm Vladimir Tod." he started

"You accidentally ran into me this morning and you dropped this." he said pulling my

necklace out of his pocket. It was a vampire fangs necklace I had gotten when I was 13.

If I had to pick a favourite necklace it would be this one. My grandfather gave it to be

before he passed away, this was my only way off remembering him.

"T-thank you for returning my necklace." I stuttered.

"Your welcome." I expected them to leave but they didn't.

"So I guess you haven't met anyone yet, huh?" the boy with blond hair said. The boy

named Vlad elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, I just transferred here so I don't really know anyone." I confessed.

"Well now you do, I'm Henry McMillan."

"I could show you around if you want." Henry added.

"That's okay-"

"Hi, your Jenna, right?" I looked up to see a girl dressed in pink from head to toe. It made

me nauseated to see that much _pink_. Anyone one with half a brain wouldn't wear that

much pink.

"It's Luna actually, who are you?

"Meredith Brookstone. Luna do you want me to show you around or…?"

"I'm showing her around." a boy with silver hair approached Meredith. Meredith actually

looked a little scared.

"Umm. Okay…Kristoff, I-I'll be going now, bye Luna." She scurried off. I looked at the

silver haired boy once more.

"Hey Jenny." he smiled, only one person called me Jenny. David.

"David?"

"It's Kristoff now, but, hey." I jumped up and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you since sixth grade, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, it's been a little boring with out you here, though."

I blushed.

"Sorry." He apologized. We sat down.

"I'm fine." I said

"Good, I wouldn't want to repeat fifth grade."

"…Yeah."

"What happened in fifth grade?" Henry asked.

"I ended up I the hospital, every time my heart beats faster my blood increases

Dramatically."

"So that's why you ran off earlier?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, I had to calm down and I have my medication."

"Oh."

"Well what made you go to the hospital?"

"My P.E teacher forced me to participate and I told him about my condition, but he didn't

Listen and I ended up in the hospital."

"That's gotta suck." Henry said.

"Yeah it did."

"Hey Vlad, hey Kristoff." A girl with raven hair spoke for the rest of the Goths. Guess that

meant I wasn't the only Goth here at Bathory high.

"Hey." Vlad said.

"Hi." Kristoff spoke.

"So, who's your girlfriend Kris?"

"She's…We're not together, Sprat." Sprat and another Goth boy gave each other

disbelieving glance.

"So who's your friend?"

"I'm Luna and you are?"

"Andrew and this is Snow." he said pointing to a Girl with burgundy lips.

"Hi." she said.

"And I 'm October." The girl with raven hair added.

"So let me see if I get this right." I said

"Sprat, Andrew, Snow, and October." I asked

"Yep." Sprat spoke for everyone.

"Alright."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to The Crypt with us." Kristoff asked.

"Well I still have to unpack so…"

"We could help." He offered.

"You really don't have to-"

"We don't mind, right guys?" October said.

"I don't mind." Sprat added

"Me neither." Snow agreed.

"Count me in." Vlad spoke.

"Me too." Andrew chirped.

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Luna. Any friend of Kristoff is a friend of ours."

I smiled at my newly found friends, I could belong somewhere again and not feel scared

of being alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry that I didn't write this in my earlier chapters: _

_I do NOT own The chronicles of Vladimir Tod, I only own Luna and her Mom and any other Oc's I might throw in._

"What about you Henry?" Vlad asked.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Joss."

"Oh yeah."

"So, I'll text Kristoff my address." Sprat let out a flirty whistle.

"Shut up, Sprat!" Kristoff yelled.

"It's not like that Sprat. We're just friends." I explained.

"If you say so." Sprat said. Kristoff glared at Sprat.

-After school-

I walked home with my Goth friends, I was just wondering if my Mom would approve of

my new found friends. She got used to me being Goth, even though it took her few

months. Would it take her that long to accept my friends? I really hoped not, because she

would try and make it seem like she was okay with it and then when your gone, she'd

freak out.

"Hey can you guys wait here a minute, I wanna grab something from my room." Vlad said

as we walked towards his house.

"Alright, Vlad."

(Luna's P.O.V over)

(Vlad's P.O.V)

"Hey Nelly." I said walking through the door.

"Hello, Vlad." Nelly tossed me a metal canister.

"What's in here?"

"I warmed up some blood for you since your going out with your friends."

"You're the best, Nelly."

"Your welcome, Vladimir."

"I'll be back at twelve."

"Eleven."

"Nelly, I'm a creature of the night for God's sakes."

"…Alright but if you get hungry call me on my cell, I'll be working late tonight."

"Kay. Se ya Nelly."

"Goodbye Vladimir." I shoved a tube of sun block into my pocket and walked out the door.

(Vlad's P.O.V over)

(Luna's P.O.V)

"Alright then off to my house." I said.

We walked for a few minutes, everyone talking amongst the group.

"Hey Luna, you okay you've been quiet." Kristoff asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Definitely not about you Kristoff." Sprat butted in.

Kristoff gave a glare at Sprat that said it all. _'Shut up or you are so dead'._

"I was thinking about how my Mom is going to think of-"

"About us being who we are?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah."

"Well you're a Goth too." October added.

"It took her a month or two to get used to it."

"Wow, your Mom's critical." Vlad said.

"And some of us are _Vampires_." Kristoff said. I saw Vlad's eyes widened from the corner of

my eye.

"Like who Kris?" I asked.

"Like me and Vlad. You know about _Vampire: The Masquerade_, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't know you were a _vampire_ Vlad or you Kris. How long have you guys

been _Vampires_?"

"I've been a Vampire for about four years."

"Vlad's always been a bloodsucker." Sprat spoke for Vlad.

"Really, but I thought _Vampire: The Masqu_eradehas only been around for ten years."

"That's why we said he's _always_ been a creature of the night."

"You guys are awesome, I got to get me a pair of fangs."

"I could take you to get a pair." Kristoff offered.

"He's just trying to be alone with you." Sprat whispered in my ear. Kristoff didn't seem to

hear.

"So where do you live, anyway?"

"It's just a little further." A car stopped beside us.

"Vladimir, a word please."

"Uncle Otis?" Vlad's Uncle stepped out of the car, hugging his nephew.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Otis."

"I have some unfortunate news, someone bought your old house before I could get to it."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Vladimir, I tried."

"It's alright Otis."

"I suppose I should leave now, since your with your friends."

"Or maybe you could do us favour."

"No."

"…You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I've got a pretty good guess."

"So, who bought the house?"

"It was under the surname _Sinclair_."

"_Luna?" _Vlad mouthed.

"It wasn't my ideaVlad, my Mom forced be into moving here." I explained.

"…It's alright Luna."

"It was your house seven years ago, right?"

"Yeah. How did you-"

"My mom told me about the fire and that there was only one survivor."

"Yeah."

"You don't have to come over if you don't want."

"It's time I put the past behind me. I said I'd help and I will." Vlad said goodbye to his

Uncle and we continue to walk towards my house.

(Luna's P.O.V over)

(Vlad's P.O.V)

"_You must really like this girl to try and forget about your past." Otis said telepathically. _

"_She's just a friend, I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it." I explained._

"_Vladimir, she's not like other humans, she seems to have an excessive amount of blood and _

_with your hunger lately."_

"_I told you I wouldn't feed off of another human again. I hurt someone close to me, I wont put _

_her through that too."_

"_Vladimir its obvious you have feelings for this girl. She's an excellent blood source though."_

"_Otis, I won't feed from her, no matter how tempting it is." _I could smell the beautiful scent of

her blood, it smelled citrus like, yet still sweet.

"_So tempting." _I thought.

"_Vladimir, don't let your hunger get the best off you."_

"_Sorry Otis."_

"_It's alright."_

"_If you do plan on feeding from this girl, you'll have to make her your drudge."_

"_Otis, I wont do it."_

"_Vladimir, that's what you said the last time with your friend Snow."_

Me: Well, there's chapter 3 :D

Kristoff: Does Luna like anyone?

Me: Are Going to ask her to be your girlfriend?

Kristoff: No, of course Not *Blushes*

Me: Yeeeaaah, Riiiiiiiiight. Review Plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Once we reached the front door of my house, I pulled out my house keys, My mother

opened the door.

"Hey Mom." I gave her a wide grin.

"Who are your…Friends?" she assumed.

"From my left, Kristoff, October, Snow, Andrew, Sprat, and Vlad." My Mother gave me a

glance that screamed; _Those are names?_

"…Hello." Kristoff said holding out his hand to greet my mother. Everyone looked at

Kristoff awkwardly, apparently Kris wasn't the type to be this kind to people he didn't

know.

"Hello, I'm Sarah." my mother said, trying to mask the disapproval in her voice.

"David."

"Since when do you say your real name and not cringe?" Sprat asked.

"David Blair?" my mother asked.

"Yeah,"

"I didn't even realize it was you, your hair is silver, and the clothes…, and …

Piercings. You look really different."

"Umm, thanks?"

"Wait 'till you see his fangs." Sprat added. My mothers smile faded.

"Fangs?" My mother asked.

"He's kidding." I said quickly.

"No I'm not."

"They're not real, fangs well they are but-"

"I don't bite…much." Kristoff added. Honestly I think they got a kick out of scaring my

Mom. Then again so did I.

"So what are you and your… friends doing here?"

"They offered to help us unpack."

"You all really don't have to. I'm actually almost finished."

"I'm not." I said. We all walked in they followed me upstairs. Vlad stood in the door

frame. Snow hugged him.

"It's okay." she whispered. He pulled away from her.

"So where do you want us to start?"

"Could you hand me that box over there."

"This one?"

"Yeah." I put it to the side.

"Look for the one with the gargoyle nightstand in it." I said.

"Here it is." Sprat said lifting it out of the box.

"Place in right next to my bed."

After a few hours off lifting, moving and unpacking we all plopped down on my couch.

"This reminds me of the couch from the Crypt." Andrew said.

""Yeah it does, cool." October agreed.

"Thanks for helping today guys."

"No problem." My mom walked in with a batch of brownies and set them down on the

table.

"Thanks Mrs. S." Sprat said, trying to shove two brownies in his mouth. Kristoff smacked

him on the arm.

"Your welcome…Sprat." she walked out of the room.

"Dude, your such a pig. You ever heard of manners?"

"Nope, but when I do you'll be the first to know."

"Smart ass."

"What time is it?" Vlad asked

"7:45, why?"

"Cool, we have time to hang out at the Crypt. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure." we all started walking out of my door when I tripped, I waited for the impact

of the floor. Kristoff had caught me in his strong arms.

"Thanks." I said steadying myself.

"No problem." We turned around to see Andrew and Sprat mimicking us.

"My hero." Sprat said in a southern bell accent. Him and Andrew fell over laughing.

"Ef off Sprat, or else!" Kristoff yelled.

"Or else what?"

"You don't want to know." He turned around, his back facing us and pretended to make

out with someone.

"Oh, Kristoff your sooo strong and heroic." he spoke again in a southern bell accent.

Andrew snickered.

"That's it. Your dead." Kristoff said. Sprat wasn't smiling anymore, his eyes were wide with

Shock as Kristoff marched towards him, he bolted off. I had never seen anyone run that

fast. Kristoff ran after him.

"Guys cut it out!" October yelled. Kristoff grabbed a handful of Sprats shirt, ready to

punch his lights out.

"He's mocked me for the last time!"

"Uh-oh." Sprat said.

"Kristoff, Stop it!" October yelled once more. Iran towards Sprat and Kris.

"Kris, let him go he was only joking." I spoke calmly. He let go of Sprat.

"Sorry Sprat, I guess I have a bit of a temper."

"I hate y- Did you just apologize to me?" Sprat's voice full of surprise.

"Yeah, just don't get used to it."

"I won't, because you never apologize. Ooh, lets get this on tape."

"I'm not going to be filmed saying "I'm sorry" to you."

"Well let's go to the Crypt then."

"Alright." Kris walked out the door, everyone following at their own pace.

"How did you stop Kristoff like that?" October asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, October can stop Kristoff from beating up Sprat or Andrew in a heartbeat, but this

time she couldn't." Snow explained

"Even I know Kristoff has or had a huge crush on you October." Vlad added.

"So your saying he likes Luna now?"

"Yep."

"Kris and I are just friends." I said.

"But he wants to be more than that."

"Where are you going." my mother asked.

"The Crypt in Stokerton."

"The Crypt?"

"A Goth club."

"Be back by midnight."

"Kay." we walked outside.

"I just don't know, I've know Kris since we were kids."

"Well you'd better set him straight."

"I don't know if I can."

"Do you wanna tell him or should we." I was getting nervous, my blood slowly rising.

"Guys give her some space." Kristoff said, realizing my blood was beginning to rise.

Kristoff had always been there for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I think I'm going to stay home tonight."

"Oh… okay." Kristoff said disappointedly.

"Night, guys."

"Night."


	5. Chapter 6

I figured it was kinda cruel to make you guys wait for ten reviews, so I'm cutting you a break.

here's the next chapter! :D

(Luna's P.O.V)

I started to walk up stairs to room.

"I thought you were going out with your friends?"

"Not tonight."

"Alright." I wanted to do a background check on this

house, my mom only told me about the fire, that was it. I

Wanted to know more. I sat on my computer chair and

turned on my laptop. Once it was on I typed in the

address of the house. Millions of links for websites

popped up, so many in fact, I didn't know where to start.

I guess the best place to start was the at the top. After

reading fifty websites. I read the

news paper article, about half way down the page I read

something that shocked me.

_Even though this house was rebuilt, it will not be for sale._ But

how was this possible? If the house wasn't for sale how

were we living here? My Mom wouldn't risk being

thrown in jail, would she? Maybe she would. No, no of

course she wouldn't. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I

glance at my clock as it glowed a red 11:30 p.m. I shut off

my computer and went to bed.

-Later that night-

I awoke to the sound of the tree rustling branches

clacking against my balcony door. It was 2:15 in the

morning, not the best time to get up at, especially since I

had to get up in a few hours. I got up in my plain black

Pyjamas and opened the doors to my balcony. Iridescent

purple eyes burrowed into me. My heart skipped a beat, I

turned around to turn on the light and when I glanced

Back, the creature was gone.

-Next day-

I left my house early that morning, around six. I walked

around the corner, slowly getting closer to Bathory high.

"You and I need to talk." a male's voice said behind

me, I whipped around to see Vlad's Uncle. My heart was

pounding against my chest. I quickly took out my

medication and swallowed it whole, which frankly made

me wanna gag.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"The house your living in wasn't-"

"Wasn't for sale, I know."

"When did you find out?"

"Last night."

"You can't stay in that house."

"I know. I have to tell my Mom."

"It was her idea."

"I know, and that's what makes it worse. Mr…"

"Otis. My name is the same as my last."

"Mr. Otis, what am I going to do?"

"You'll just have to tell her."

"I guess it's the only thing I can do."

"Is something else bothering you?"

"…Yes." why was I blurting out everything to someone I

barley knew? Am I losing it.

"I saw something outside my window last night. It had

glowing purple eyes,"

"Purple eyes?"

"Yeah, I was probably just my imagination though."

"Maybe. isn't it a little early for you to be going to

school."

"I just wanted to o for walk."

"Well, speaking of Bathory High. I start teaching there

today, so I have to be there early."

"What subject are you teaching?"

"You'll have to wait and see, if you are in my class, that is." just then Vlad walked out the front door of his house.

"Hey Luna."

"Hey."

(Luna's P.O.V over)

(Vlad's P.O.V)

I could feel Otis poking at my mind, asking me to let him in.

"_What is it Otis?"_

"_You weren't by any chance sitting on Luna's balcony last _

_night, were you?"_

"_No of course not." _

"_Then how do you explain her saying she saw purple iridescent _

_eyes staring at her in the dark? Vladimir."_

"…_I'm sorry Otis, I don't know why I ended up there."_

"_Her blood calls to you, obviously it's something your _

_accustom to tasting. Her blood is AB negative."_

"_I fed off someone before, Otis and I hurt her. I don't ever want _

_to put anyone through that again, no matter how much I want _

_Luna's blood." _

"_Vladimir, I know you don't want to, but with her around your _

_hunger is getting out of hand."_

"_I wont do it Otis, I won't."_

"_Vladimir you cant keep fighting you hunger off. If she were to _

_lose her medication, you would have no choice but to feed from her to save her, wouldn't you ,Vladimir?"_

"_Cant this be considered as _blackmail_?"_

"_All I'm saying is she would be an excellent blood source, you _

_wouldn't have to drink those blood bags."_

"_I can't, that's the problem, I just can't."_

Well there's chapter five, hope you liked it ;D Plz review! J


	6. Chapter 7

(Vlad's P.O.V)

Luna stared at Otis and I, wondering why we were so

silent.

"Well, I'd best be on my way." Otis said with a smile.

Otis left me and Luna alone. So, here's the situation; a

bloodthirsty vampire is left alone with a girl who just

pumps to much blood, how do you think this is gonna

end? Answer: Very badly.

"Vlad, you look pale and I mean paler than usual."

"I'm fine." My fangs shot out from my gums, I

clamped my mouth shut. My fangs were throbbing

painfully in my Mouth.

"Vlad!" Henry showed up just in time, if he were to

come a few seconds later, who knows what would

have happened. Henry noticed why my mouth was

clamped shut. Luna just looked at us with quizzical

expression on her face.

"We'd better get going." Henry suggested. I simply

nodded.

We had about forty minutes before school actually

started.

"What are we gonna do? The school's not open."

"True. We still have a lot of time to kill. Hey Vlad, why

don't we just watch some T.V or something." once I

had gotten control over my hunger I spoke.

"Um, yeah I guess." I gestured to Luna with my eyes.

"You wanna hang with us?" I would have whacked Henry

upside the head, right there and then.

"Sure." she said.

"Kay, come on." we walked back into my house.

"Vladimir, do you need another-" Nelly stepped put

of the kitchen realizing it wasn't just me and Henry,

she almost asked me If I needed another blood bag in

front of a human.

"Nelly, I need to talk to you."

"Alright." We walked into the kitchen.

"That was a close one Nelly." I whispered

"I know, Vladimir. So who is she?" she said in the

same tone.

"Her name is Luna-"

"Sinclair?"

"Yeah, how'd you…"

"Otis told me that her father is a vampire."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but she turned out completely human like her

mother."

"Does she know?"

"Otis doesn't thinks so."

"Great." I walked into the living room, Henry and

Luna weren't there.

"_Really?" _I heard Luna say from upstairs. I followed the

sound of her voice.

I walked into my room, to see Luna sitting on the edge

of my bed and Henry sitting on my desk chair.

"Hey, I was just telling Luna about the time one of

Greg's friend ate your cupcake in ninth grade, his face

was so green, that was classic."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Vlad!" Nelly called. We all walked downstairs to see

Snow waiting at my door.

"Vlad can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh, yeah sure." So pulled me down the street to the

nearest alley. She wanted me to feed from her again.

"Snow, I-"

"Yes you can, will you just bite me." A hot flash shot

through my body, letting my fangs shoot out from my

gums. I couldn't keep acting like I didn't want blood

from the Source anymore. I let my fangs pierce

through her neck, her blood splashing over my tongue.

"Vlad?" I heard Luna's voice call.

"Luna?" She stood their slightly shocked, but not at all

scared.

"Um, your Aunt told me to give you this. I didn't

mean to walk in while your making out with your

girlfriend." she said awkwardly, holding out a metal

canister. If I turned my head into the light she could

see the blood. I couldn't let her find out, I couldn't let

her see this side of me. I ran out of the alley.

(Vlad's P.O.V over)

(Luna's P.O.V)

Vlad ran, I watched him until he was out of my sight.

He had dropped a Leather bound book out of his bag.

I picked it Up.

On the side in read; _The Chronicles of Thomas Tod_. I was

puzzled by this book, what was it? I didn't have the

right to look through it. I turned around to see that

Snow was gone. I shoved the leather bound book in

my laptop style bag. Henry walked up to me.

"Well, we'd better get to school."

"Uh, yeah."

"Where did Vlad run off to?"

"I really don't know."

"Well come on." Henry and I walked in silence until

we reached the large building that was Bathory high.

Large groups of students, were scattered over the

Campus. Guess that meant we were on time. Principal

Snelgrove stood at the front doors of the high school,

glaring at the students who walked by him.

"We're never gonna find Vlad." I said.

"You think, oh, Hey Greg have you seen Vlad?" I

looked at the older boy, I guess this was Henry's

brother, considering the resemblance they shared.

"Um, I think I saw him at his locker."

"Kay thanks Greg."

"No prob." The bell rang, telling us we had about five

minutes to get to class. I walked through the front

doors, still holding the metal canister Nelly had asked

me to give to Vlad. She told me it was water, I

wouldn't think he'd mind if I took a tiny sip. I opened

the canister, taking a small sip. The moment the liquid

touched my tongue, I wanted to throw up. I spat it out

into the closest garbage. It was disgusting! What

person it the right mind would drink this crap?

I wiped my lips with the back of my hand, realizing it

wasn't water in the canister. Whatever it was it stained

the back of my hand a red-ish colour. It definitely

wasn't Fruit juice or cranberry juice. What could taste

so rancid! And why would anyone want to drink it? I

had to find out.


End file.
